


His Other Voice

by Poppets



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accents, Backstory, F/M, Fluff, Jester has no filter, One Shot, Secrets, Sexual Content, Smut, Spoilers for C2E5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: Jester knows Fjord's secret





	His Other Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after watching the scene in C2E5 when Fjord was dreaming and his accent seemed to change. I wondered if his accent had slipped any other time.

“Fjord has a secret. Fjord has a secret.” Jester singsongs as she bounces up to him.

Fjord shoots her a sideways look. “No secrets here, Darlin’.”

Jester skips happily alongside him, keeping pace with his longer strides. He doesn’t know from where her boundless energy springs. They’ve been walking this dirt road all day, with nothing to look at but trees, enough boredom to send anyone crazy and yet here she is, bursting with energy.

“And yet Jester knows Fjord’s secret.” She wriggles her eyebrows at him conspiratorially.

Fjord lets honest confusion show on his face while his mind sifts frantically through everything he’s said these past few days. He draws a blank. “I’m not sure what you’re referring to.”

“I’ve heard your other voice.”

Fjord coughs with surprise. “My, uh, my other voice?” He tries to cover his shock with a laugh. “I only have one voice, Jester.”

“Nuh-uh,” she shakes her head at him. Then, eyes darting around to ensure no one is within earshot, she lowers her voice so only he can hear, “Your voice changes when you come.”

Fjord damn near trips over his own feet in shock. “Sorry, what?”

“Do you remember last night?” Jester whispers. “When you were fucking me? My back was pressed against a tree, legs wrapped tight around your waist, and your lips were pressed to my ear.”

Fjord licks suddenly dry lips and it takes several tries before he’s able to croak out a, “Yes.”

“And as you thrust deep inside me and I clenched around your cock, you called my name. But your voice was different, the accent changed. It was deeper, smoother, infinitely more refined than the drawl I’m used to.”

He was stunned to silence, mouth gaping, completely unable to respond.

“I wonder which version is the real Fjord.” Then with a cheeky smile and a wink she skips away.

End.


End file.
